Quiet Affection
by xxDarkAngel98xx
Summary: Ron feels it's finally time to admit his secret love for Hermione. When he goes by the girls domitory to tell her, a horrible scream rips through the air. Hermione finds a mysterious gift with her name on it. Who's her secret admirer? Cutey oneshot HxR


**Hey, this is my first fan-fiction so no flames, but I'll be glad for suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned**

Ron clambered up the dormitory stairs in what he thought was rather stealthy fashion, but when he looked up to the top of the stairs, there was Harry. Arms crossed and in his pyjamas.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing?" Harry questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Ron turned a deep shade of crimson. "Nothing' , Harry. Just coming up to bed is all." Ron mumbled, looking down as he flew past Harry and into the bedchamber.

Ron was quick to close the scarlet curtains around his four-poster bed. Behind the curtains he made sounds to make Harry think he had changed into his pyjamas and then pretended to snore as he was told he often did. Ron focused on making his breathing seem even to Harry, Dean and Neville's ears. Ron heard Harry enter the chamber and climb into bed. Ron still focused on his breathing waited until Harry's had dropped into a peaceful rhythm, he then carefully climbed out of bed and snuck out of the room. He tiptoed down the stairs and across the common room hallway to the girl's dormitory. He had asked Moaning Myrtle to find Hermione's room. He had been planning this for months. He was going to go to Hermione's bedchamber and wake her with a kiss, give her flowers, and the candy he got from their last trip to Hogsmeade.

He reached the girl's dormitory, his knees were quaking and he could hardly stand. Equipped with the flowers, candy and pure love, Ron took the first step onto the stairs of the girl's dormitory. Before Ron could realize what happened a loud screech erupted from out of no-where. He covered his ears and foolishly tried to hide, but there was a lack of hiding places in the tastefully decorated dorm entrance. So he ran, he left all his months of planning behind. He had dropped his flowers and candy in the dormitory entrance.

Hermione woke up when the alarm went off. Only a girl could turn it off, so since no one else seemed bothered by the caterwauling, Hermione groggily got out of bed and ran to the entrance. She drew her wand partly to turn off the alarm and partly to hex whoever had set it off. When she got to the threshold she muttered the counter-curse to stop the screaming then Hermione looked around. There was no-one there. Only flowers and chocolates. Hermione sighed, it must be Parvati's new boyfriend. He was always giving her presents. She went forward to pick up the gifts so they didn't get trampled in the morning. As she stooped forward she noticed the spell that McGonagall had taught them a few weeks ago. Hexing an item so that it holds the name you wish. Usually used to label your own things, but these didn't bear Parvati's name…she gasped as she looked again. They were for her. Who would bring her flowers and candy? Who would try to sneak into her dormitory? Who was her admirer? She went back to bed in a daze holding the gifts in numb fingers. She crawled into bed and dreamt of faceless boys who brought her secret gifts.

* * *

"No. No, no, no!"

"Ron! Wake up!! Its just a dream!"

"Wha-? What? What's going on? Oh shit, Harry please tell my didn't do what I think I did."

"Ron? What did you do?"

"Be straight with me, where was I last night?"

" I dunno, you were really late coming in last night. Then you went to bed."

"Ugh! Then I did do what I thought I did."

"Ron! What the hell did you do?!"

"I- I went to see Hermione, but there was someone screaming and then I chickened out."

"What were you going to do? Ask her to finish your homework?" Harry teased. He was just trying to cheer Ron up, but Ron snapped.

"What? Is that all you think she's good for?! Just to 'finish our homework'?"

"Ron, no. St-"

"SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL GIRL and, and, I think I'm in love with her."

"Ron, I wasn't saying anything bad about her. I'm sorry, mate."

"Do you think that she'll love me back?"

"I can't see why she wouldn't love you, Ron. But you should tell her it was you. Don't you think she has a right to know that you love her?"

"I dunno. Maybe someday I'll tell her. I'm not the bravest but I can't just come out and tell her…I just can't."

Dean stuck his head in the room, "Hey are you guys coming to breakfast or what?"

"Yeah, thanks, Dean."

They went down the stairs to the main hall for breakfast, Harry noticed that Ron couldn't keep his eyes off a certain girl.

* * *

Parvati looked at Hermione, "Why are you so tired? You're like falling asleep, aren't you supposed to be, like, studying already?"

"Shut up, Parvati."

"Wo-ow. Someone's grumpy this morning." Parvati's attention was then distracted by her waving boyfriend. Why was it that Hermione's secret admirer couldn't come forward? Ron and Harry came running into the hall and started scooping food onto their plates. She was going to scold them, but she was just too tired. This is the only problem that she couldn't solve. Teachers always told her she was the smartest student that they've ever taught, but this was an unsolvable problem.

"Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione turned quickly, hoping it was her mystery admirer, but it was only Ron.

"Oh, hi, Ron."

"Is there something bothering you, Hermione?"

"No, Ron I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Why was he asking so many questions, and paying so much attention to her? Did he always stare so intently at her? No, usually he discusses quidditch scored with the boys. So, what has changed?

Hermione. Her name sounded like a wild flower, and he thought her beauty was just as rare. She was just beautiful. He couldn't pick a better word, he would have to make one for her. Just for her, but at this moment words couldn't come close to describing how perfect she was. Maybe Harry was right, maybe I should just tell her.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ron? What's up?"

"Oh. Ummm…" Ron was thinking frantically of something intelligent to say.

"What did you think of the potions homework? Pretty difficult, hey?"

'Wow, I bet that'll impress her, numbskull." Ron was thinking critically to himself.

Was Ron always this red? Usually he didn't talk to her unless he wanted homework help.

"Well, Ronald, if you thought it was so tough, then you should've asked for help earlier. I'm in the middle of a crisis and NO you cannot copy my homework." at that Hermione turned and marched away. Ron was helpless to even offer his help, he did nothing but look after her even after she had turned the corner.

"Harry, how do you think I should tell her? She just said she was having a crisis! Do you think it's because of me? The flowers and candy I dropped? Is she having problem in a class? No, that can't be, she's so smart. But what about-"

"Ron, shut up for a second. I think that you should keep her in the common room until it is just you two alone. If you want I'll distract Peeves so that he won't bother you."

"Y-know, mate. I think you're right. That's what I'll do!" Ron leapt up from the bench and started to hurry out of the room. Then Harry heard behind him, "Thanks, mate."

**Later that evening**

In the common room, there were just a few lingering people left. Ron fought the urge to just throw them out and waited instead. He snuck a glance at Hermione, she looked angry. He thought back to earlier…he's been asking the same questions over and over. He wanted to delay her enough so that he could talk to her. After what felt like ages, the last lingering people in the common room left for bed. Ron seized the moment, knowing that Harry had his back.

"Hey, um, Hermione?"

"What is it now, Ron?"

"Uh, I just wanted to give you these." from behind his back he pulled out flowers and candy that Harry brought him to give to Hermione.

Hermione scrutinized the flowers and candy and gasped aloud. They had the same spell that made them show her name upon them.

"R-Ron, was it you?"

"Yeah. It was me. Someone started screaming and I couldn't stay, I got too scared."

"Ron, I- I just. I need some time to think!" Hermione sprinted up the stairs towards the girl's chambers. Ron swaggered over to one of the plush chairs in front of the fire. He slumped in the chair, and started to quietly sob.

"Ron. Are you okay?" Hermione asked very softly.

"Go away."

"Ron, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this from you. I never knew, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't ever think of me as 'more than a friend'. Right?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"Then why are you still here. Go find your Mr. Perfect, because apparently its not me."

"Ron, I don't think I have to go very far. I think he's sitting here moping while I'm trying to get his attention."

Ron turned and she was there. Her hair was illuminated by the moonlight and she had changed out of her school robes and was wearing her muggle clothes. She looked so perfect. She could look perfect in Dobby's pillow case.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I always knew, but you just really surprised me."

"Hermione, please come here."

She gracefully walked down the stairs and ran to his side. Ron stood to receive her and buried his face into her hair. She smelled like violets, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever smelt. He slowly tipped her chin upwards, and noticed tears running down her cheeks. Even though, Ron still leaned forward and gently applied his lips to hers.

Soft. Sweet. Gentle. Perfect. This was more that paradise, this was bliss. He wasn't pushing her for anything more than just to hold and kiss her. If this isn't love, than what is love? The squeak of the Fat Lady's hinges made the two spring apart, blushing simultaneously. Harry poked his head in and smirked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"Naw, mate. Just go away, I'm busy."having announced that he turned back to Hermione and kissed her once more. Harry grinned then ran up to his bed chamber.

When they broke apart, Hermione asked him with a grin playing on her lips,

"So, does this mean we're going steady?"

"I'm good with that. How do you feel about being together?"

"Fantastic."

"So it's settled then?"

"Shall we seal this deal with a kiss?"

Her answer was muffled by his lips.

**Please read and review. This is my first fanfic and flames are not welcome. I'm open to suggestions. Thank you!**


End file.
